This invention relates to a collapsible container, and more particularly, to a four sided box for accomodating and conveying articles therein.
Collapsible boxes are known in the art, such feature being considered advantageous in that storage and shipping space may be more effectively utilized.
Widespread usage of collapsible containers has, however, not taken place for many uses for two principal reasons. First of all, the very box features which allow the box to collapse often also weaken the box and render it unsuitable for the transport of heavy articles such as beverage bottles. The bottoms are particularly prone to failure. In addition, many prior art collapsible boxes have a relatively complicated structure, and can only be set-up and/or knocked-down through the expenditure of considerable time and effort by the party using the box.
The collapsible container of the present invention, by way of contrast, has an overall strength, including bottom strength, comparable to non-collapsible boxes constructed of the same type of material. In addition, the present container or box may be readily and quickly set-up and knocked-down--actually in the order of three of four seconds.
According to the present invention, a container is provided having two pairs of opposed walls interconnected along fold lines. Two pairs of bottom flaps are foldably connected to said walls, the bottom flaps of one pair having apertures therein and the bottom flaps of the other pair having locking portions positionable in the apertures to form a container bottom. Lock panels are connected to free edges of two of the bottom flaps and abut and bear against one another when the container bottom is formed to strengthen the bottom and help it resist failure. A collapsible frame member is attached to all of the walls to impart additional strength thereto. The frame member has rigid elements moveable with the walls when the container is collapsed so that such collapse will not be impeded when the box is knocked-down by its user.